UR Championships
UR Championships is a Fantasy touring car racing category based in Australia and New Zealand which run 7 Fantasy Championships from 2014. The V8 Supercars UR Championship Wiki, Triple4Designs V8UR Development Series, Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series, V8 Ute UR Series, V8 SuperTourers UR Championship, GP2 UR Series, One UR Championship], Formula E UR Championship and the Australian GT-UR Championship. The League began in 2012 only running the V8 Supercars UR, Development Series and V8 SuperTourers UR, But after the community got bigger they decided to expand and now run the V8 Utes and the Carrera Cup Series. The category is run by Kiwi Jayden Aben with the help of such team owners as Braiden Scott and Brendon Ross and others. V8 Supercars UR Championship Main article: V8 Supercars UR Championship The V8 Supercars UR Championship is a Fantasy V8 Supercars Series, which started in 2012 with many teams competing. In 2012 the Series had 13 Teams with Kiwi Team AZBoy28 Motorsport taking the Championship Win. Now in 2013 the Series has 20 two car teams and 3 Single Car Teams, and after 6 Rounds Team Commodore lead the Series over AZBoy28 Motorsport. Triple4Designs V8UR Development Series Main article: Triple4Designs V8UR Development Series The Triple4Designs V8UR Development Series is the support category for the V8 Supercars UR Championship. 18 Teams compete in the 2013 Season with 6 of those been 2 Car Teams, so far in the 2013 Series Team SBR has Dominated winning 4 out of the 5 Races so far this season. In 2012 however the format was different as the Points from the Development Series was added to the V8 Supercars UR Championship, with Team Commodore, Team SBR and Hallberg Racing Team all equal in first with all three teams having Scott McLaughlin as their driver. Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series Main article: Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series The Aussie Carrera Cup UR Series was first held in 2012 with the Series running two Events, to see who was interested in the Category. With many teams signing up for the two event series the Organizes knew it was going to be a success. Team Commodore ended up winning the Series over other Kiwi Team Hallberg Racing Team only 4 Points between them. Then in 2013 they Category decided to run a full 7 Round Series, and already 3 Rounds In 2012 Winner Team Commodore has a good lead over the rest of the Field. V8 Ute UR Series Main article: V8 Ute UR Series The V8 Ute UR Series is the newest Series to join the UR Banner, and already in 2013 they have 12 Teams, a very impressive number in their first season. At this stage the Series will 8 Events starting in Adelaide and ending in the streets of Sydney, and so far Ford Motorsport has dominated the Series winning two out of the three Rounds hosted with Team Commodore second in the Series. V8 SuperTourers UR Championship Main articles: V8 SuperTourers UR Championship In 2012 UR decided to run a Series in New Zealand and the one which standed out for them was the V8 SuperTourers Series, so they thought they would run a 7 Round Series to begin with and it turned out very successful with Aussie Team Brendon Ross Motorsport cleaning up the rest of the field with really only one team able to stick with them all season and that was Team Commodore. Now in 2013 the Series has grown even bigger with Season 2013 running 12 Teams, and once again hosting 7 Rounds. With so far in the season 3 Rounds in, 2012 Runner ups Team Commodore leading the Series over Kiwi Team Team SBR and 2012 Champions Brendon Ross Motorsport. GP2 UR Series Main articles: GP2 UR Series In 2013 UR decided to run a Series outside Australia and the one which standed out for them was the GP2 Series as many great young drivers completed in the Series, so they thought they would run a 4 Round Series to begin with and it turned out very successful with Kiwi Team Team SBR cleaning up the rest of the field. Because of the great success in 2013 the Series will run a full season in 2014 which will have many more rounds. Formula One UR Championship Main articles: Formula One UR Championship In Late 2013 UR approached the Fantasy Championship Association about taking over the F1 Series in 2014 and after some negotiation it was confirmed that the series will join "UR" in 2014. Formula E UR Championship Main articles: Formula E UR Championship In 2014 UR decided to run another Series outside Australia and the Idea of the Formula E cars really stood out for the UR Category and after much negotiation the series announced their partnership with Formula E and confirmed the 10 Round Series. Australian GT-UR Championship Main articles: Australian GT-UR Championship In 2014 many UR teams showed their interest in running a car in the Australian GT's, UR liked the idea so in March 2014 UR confirmed they would run the 2014 Australian GT-UR Season. See Also * 2014 UR Championship Winners Tally